Corazones rotos
by Arisu Arisugawa
Summary: La historia de xq a Yumi no le agradan los Persocoms (según yo). Terminada.
1. Capítulo 1

CORAZONES ROTOS  
  
WENO, ESTA ES MI VERSIÓN DEL POR QUÉ A YUMI NO LE AGRADAN LOS PERSOCOMS. APENAS LEÍ LOS PRIMEROS 2 VOLÚMENES ASÍ QUE SI NO VIENE AL CASO, NO DIGAN LUEGO QUE NO SE LOS ADVERTÍ  
  
Todo comenzó hace un año...  
  
Sí, fue hace una año; pero el recuerdo es tan vívido como si lo viera en este momento frente a mí.  
  
Ya era muy tarde; pero ese día yo seguía despierta escribiendo en mi diario, cuando oí llegar a mi hermana mayor.  
  
Bajé corriendo las escaleras y la encontré en el recibidor, junto al chico más atractivo que había visto en mi vida.  
  
Me sonrojé ardientemente y miré hacia otro lado, apenada pero incapaz de irme.  
  
Mi hermana terminó de dejar su abrigo y sus zapatos (y los de su "chico") y se acercó a mí. Apenas vió mi cara se soltó a reír, sorprendiéndonos a él y a mí. Rodeó al muchacho (al que no había terminado de ver bien por la verguenza que me daba) y se colgó de su cuello, coqueta como siempre.  
  
- Oye, Yumi. Qué te parece mi nuevo...  
  
Bajé la vista y me puse más roja aún. Qué le pasaba a mi hermana? Por qué traía a un chico a casa? Y aparte me preguntaba a mí que....  
  
- Persocom?  
  
No me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que volví a respirar. Y entonces me dí cuenta de que a ambos lados de su cabeza había un par de puertos de conexión, en vez de orejas.  
  
- Hermana!!!! Me diste un susto tremendo.   
  
- Ya sé. A ver si así te vas a dormir temprano en vez de andar escribiendo en tu diario.  
  
- Cómo sabes? Digo...yo...  
  
- Yo sé y ya, Yumi-chan.  
  
- Oye! No soy una niña. Estoy bastante crecidita por si no lo has notado.  
  
- Pues no. Pero le diré a mi nuevo Persocom que lo cheque por mí, si?  
  
Al oír esto Yumi se sonrojó muchísimo (again!). Pero el guapo orfenador frente a ella no se dió por aludido.  
  
- Jajajaja! Vamos, si sólo es una computadora- susurró en el oído de la pequeña; antes de añadir con un guiño- Pero no le digas que yo dije eso.  
  
Y tomándolo de la mano se lo llevó escaleras arriba.  
  
- Vámonos, Nobu. Es hora de que nos durmamos.  
  
- Así le pusiste?  
  
- Sip. Por qué no te gusta?  
  
- No. Sí me gusta...  
  
Su hermana ya había desaparecido de su vista cuando con un suspiro, la chica añadió.  
  
- Me gusta mucho.  
  
Tal vez ya debía meterse a la cama, sin embargo, antes le dedicó una página en su diario al personaje que acababa de llegar a su hogar para facilitarle la vida a su hermana.  
  
Al día siguiente en la mañana, tuvo una oportunidad para verlo mejor.  
  
Sin duda, su hermana tenía un gusto excelente: Nobu tenía el cabello negro azulado y los ojos verdi-azules, era alto y estaba perfectamente proporcionado (claro que todos los Persocoms lo están). Además tenía una personalidad muy agradable, amable y educado, aunque algo seria. Todo lo opuesto de su alocada e impredecible hermana. La chica se sintió tentada a preguntar el por qué de ese contraste.  
  
- Pues necesito una computadora para que me ayude con mis trabajos de la escuela. Así que me pareció que lo mejor sería que además de guapo fuera serio y de lo más metódico que hubiera.  
  
- En eso tienes razón. Tú ya eres bastante desastroza de por sí.  
  
- Oye! Mira quién lo dice.  
  
Agarró a su hermana pequeña por el cuello y empezó a revolver su cabello y hacerle cosquillas hasta que ambas quedaron sin aliento. Entonces alguien apareció en la puerta.  
  
- Señorita, debería estar camino de la universidad.  
  
- Oh, es cierto! Se me había olvidado^^.  
  
- No tienes remedio, hermana!!   
  
Nobu se había retirado pero volvió junt con el abrigo de su dueña y le ayudó a ponérselo.  
  
- Que les vaya bien!  
  
- Sí, bueno, nos vemos luego.  
  
- Gracias, Yumi-chan. Espero que también tenga un rato agradable.  
  
- Gra-gracias- contestó sonrojada.  
  
La tarde pasó sin sobresaltos. A decir verdad, no pasó nada en casa de Yumi ese día, y ella se quedó en su cuarto, soñando.  
  
Nobu tenía una sonrisa capaz de derretir a una roca.  
  
ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DENTRO DE POCO.  
  
UN BESO, ZAUBERIN 


	2. Capítulo 2

CORAZONES ROTOS  
  
GOMEN!!! DIJE QUE ACABARÍA PRONTO, NE? PERO HE ESTADO OCUPADÍSIMA. CASUALMENTE ESTABA TERMINANDO OTRO FIC Y ME ENTRÓ LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA ACABAR ESTE. ESPERO LES GUSTE. UN BESO, ZAUBERIN  
  
A los pocos días, su hermana y Nobu se acostumbraron el uno al otro. Por las mañanas ella se iba a la universidad, volvía a casa a comer, trabajaba con el Persocom en sus tareas y después salía a divertirse con sus amigos.  
  
Así que él se quedaba solo en casa la mayor parte del día. Poco tiempo después el padre decidió que podía ocupar otra computadora en el bar y Nobu empezó a trabajar ahí por las noches. Y sucedió lo inevitable, viéndose día tras día, a todas horas, Yumi se enamoró de él.  
  
Era una tontería, por supuesto, él no era más que una máquina. Pero no podía evitar estremecerse cuando le sonreía con dulzura en las mañanas o cuando insistía en ayudarle en sus tareas o cuando cargaba sus compras en el centro comercial. No podía evitar sonrojarse cuando la llamaba "Yumi-chan".  
  
Su hermana se daba perfecta cuenta de que la presencia del guapísimo ordenador la turbaba y se aprovechaba de ello para molestarla. Pero no se dió cuenta de lo real de sus sentimientos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.  
  
Cuando te enamoras por primera vez, no puedes evitar soñar demasiado, aunque sepas que es un imposible. Y la caída es muy dolorosa.  
  
Ella sabía que no tenía ningún sentido. Pero su corazón exigía otra cosa, necesitaba tener una certeza en un momento en el que no tenía nada mas que sueños. Y en el fondo, también tenía esperanza, mucha gente salía con Persocoms; por qué no funcionaría para ella también?  
  
El estaba sentado en la sala, buscando información en internet. Su padre seguía en el bar y su hermana había ido a un club. No había nadie en casa.  
  
- Mmm, este, Nobu. Puedo hablar contigo?  
  
El se volvió a verla y sonrió. Ella estaba roja y bajó la mirada con timidez.  
  
- Por supuesto, Yumi-chan.  
  
La turbación de Yumi contrastaba con la tranquilidad de Nobu, que la miraba impasible como siempre con sus ojos verdi-azules. La casa estaba silenciosa y se podía sentir la tensión del momento. Finalmente, ella se armó de valor y se obligó a decirlo.  
  
- Yo... yo quería... decirte que... que me gustas mucho, Nobu. Y no creo que a mi hermana le moleste, digo... si tú estás de acuerdo podríamos intentarlo, no es algo raro hoy en día, yo...  
  
Silencio. Se hizo un silencio pesado antes de que murmurara.  
  
- Yo creo que te amo.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio una vez más. Ella soltó una risa nerviosa y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Lo presentía, en el fondo siempre lo supo. Pero no se daría por vencida hasta oírlo.  
  
Lo miró a los ojos. Seguía tranquilo, un poco preocupado, triste tal vez? Pero con la misma calma de siempre.  
  
- Yumi-chan. Lo siento mucho, yo...  
  
Frunció el entrecejo, no sabía cómo continuar.  
  
- No se supone que pase esto. No estoy programado para manejar una situación así. Yo... yo soy sólo una máquina.  
  
La chica empezó a sollozar. El trato de abrazarla pero Yumi subió corriendo las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su habitación.  
  
Sentada en un rincón de su habitación lloró durante horas, sin prestar atención a nada, hasta que alguien la rodeó con los brazos y la jaló hasta la cama.  
  
Su hermana se acostó a su lado, meciéndola y acariciando su cabello. Yumi no trató de explicar nada, no podía pensar, no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada más que llorar.  
  
- Yumi, lo siento mucho. No necesitas decírmelo. Siento todas las bromas que te hice y siento que pase todo esto. Yumi-chan, por favor, no llores.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, Nobu no estaba en casa y no volvió. Ella no preguntó qué había pasado con él.  
  
Un mes después su hermana volvió a casa con un nuevo ordenador, medía un metro de alto y tenía la apariencia de un osito de peluche.  
  
Y ella trató de empezar de nuevo y de olvidarlo.  
  
Pero hay cosas que nunca se olvidan.  
  
FIN 


End file.
